The aspect of cosmetic products, most particularly their colour, is a determining factor for ensuring their appeal. In certain cases, and in particular in care products, in tinted creams and, generally, in all makeup products, the colour is an essential characteristic attribute sought by the consumer.
What is more, users are increasingly in search of quite specific shades that are in particular personalized to their own complexion. However, in general, conventional makeup compositions are incompatible with a personalized colour adjustment, that can be made directly a user.
The reason for this is that in order to obtain good colour properties, both as regards the visual aspect of the product itself and as regards the result after using the said product, it is necessary to ensure perfect dispersion or dissolution of the colouring starting materials. Furthermore, for certain colouring starting materials, and in particular for certain colorants that are difficult to dissolve or certain insoluble pigments, it is necessary to incorporate the constituents in their favoured phase, very often with vigorous mechanical stirring to force their wetting and/or dissolution, which moreover proves to be very costly in terms of energy and industrial machinery. In certain types of formulation, the colouring starting materials must even be prewetted or predissolved before being incorporated into the final preparation, which necessitates intermediate preparations and consequently makes shade corrections at the end of formulation difficult.
For all of the abovementioned reasons, the coloration of cosmetic products is thus usually obtained, at the industrial phase, by introducing colouring starting materials into the continuous phase of the said cosmetic products.
Consequently, the cosmetic products provided to users are usually already tinted and unsuitable for shade modification by the said users.
As a result, there is at the present time no simple and easy means for modifying the shade of a cosmetic product by a user. There is thus still a need for cosmetic compositions that allow the shades of the said cosmetic products to be easily modified.